


Takashi's Secret

by AliceGatosu



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Piercing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pretty much just porn, S&M, ladder piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGatosu/pseuds/AliceGatosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi and Takashi have kinky sex after he confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takashi's Secret

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He'd been fascinated by Haruhi ever since she was the club's "dog." He adored her sweet, brown eyes, and her heartwarming smile. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman. 

He had to tell her his feelings, tell her about his sincere and passionate love for her. He decided, he'd find a way to tell her after club hours. Hunny can live without him for once, he'll understand. 

 

Takashi awoke that next morning, a small anxiety coming over him, but he did his best to push it away. On the way to school, he was almost restless. He just wanted to do this and get it over with so he didn't have to worry and stress for so long. His school day dragged and droned on, he can't remember a time in his life he'd been this nervous. 

As he sat in his last class before club time, thirty minutes to go. He watched the clock as each tick became more excruciatingly far apart than the last. 

Tick

Tock...

 

Tick........

 

T o c k

He wanted to speed up time, just force this class to be over. He decided to occupy himself with studying, hoping he'd pass the period with less jittering. He took out his text book and notebook and began. Each word reminded him of Haruhi. Each diagram had something to do with Haruhi. All he could think about was Haruhi. Her habits, her beauty, her sweetness, her brains, her stubborn nature. It was all enchanting to him, and he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was burned into it, she'd never leave. 

The class passed by only slightly faster, but it still left him worried and afraid. He speedily walked down the hall into the club. He'd hoped he might be able to get her alone before the club opened. 

Fat chance. Of course, the damned twins planned some weird fashion show whatever-the-hell event. They occupied her every available moment. Even the unavailable ones, those inconsiderate bastards.

Takashi couldn't help but be pissed off at them, they're constantly all over the woman he loves. Whether they're gay, bi, any other sort of sexuality, they fawned over her like Takashi could only dream of doing. He'd do anything and everything for her. 

The host club itself went by slowly, as Takashi just put up with his and Hunny's guests. At least Hunny took most of the attention off Takashi. At this particular moment, he didn't know what he might do if some guest tried to get close. He just did the routine face cleaning and servant bit with Hunny. He didn't mind the bit so much as some girls think they can get the same treatment toward them, and they're sorely mistaken. Other than Hunny, Haruhi is the only one he'd ever want to be that intimate with. 

The club event finally went by, it was finally over. He could finally talk to her privately after all this time spent just agonizing, waiting. Just a few more minutes before the others left without him. He'd earned Hunny of his actions beforehand, to which Hunny had smiled, hugged him, then gave him words of encouragement before skipping off without him, hugging Usa-chan to his chest. 

Haruhi always stayed a bit later to straighten up. She couldn't stand the idea of making custodians' jobs any harder than they had to be. Takashi smirked a little as he walked up to her, thinking about her sweetness and generosity. 

"Haruhi, can I have a word with you?" Takashi asked, extending his open hand to her, inviting her dainty hand into his. Haruhi looked at him with a confused expression, but she agreed anyway, and placed her hand in his to be whisked away. She noticed his hand just barely shaking, she hoped not from anger or something. She didn't think she'd said or done anything to piss him off? She couldn't be sure with these damn rich boys. Though, this is definitely odd for the solid and aloof Mori-sempai.

He finally got her to a place where he knew they wouldn't be interrupted or eavesdropped on. Instead of letting her hand go, he grasped it with his other hand. He looked her in the eyes, but soon became weak to her stare. He averted his eyes, but steeled himself. He couldn't give up now, not after all that stress. 

"... Haruhi, I, uh, well..." he studdered, eyes looking at the floor rather than those ravishing eyes. Haruhi stared at him, impatiently waiting for him to finally spit it out. 

"... Haruhi. I love you." He said plainly, finally finding his backbone, standing up straight, and looking her right in the eyes, locking their view and not allowing anything side to catch her attention. 

Haruhi stared up into his eyes, completely speechless and dumbfounded. She had nothing to say, she was far from expecting this. She thought she'd be cleaning broken decor or something right now. 

With nothing for her to say, she did the only other thing that seemed reasonable in that moment. She quickly stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug way, and pulled him into a sweet, passionate kiss. 

Takashi's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was absolutely stunned. Though, after a bit of processing, he found his cool again, and took over the situation. He ran his fingers through her hair, as his other hand held her waist and pulled her incredibly close to him. He kissed Haruhi back with the heat of a thousand suns. He needed her more than he needed water. 

Just her kiss gave Takashi a painful hard on. He didn't want to continue here though, he wanted to make this more comfortable. 

"Haruhi, would you like to go to a more private setting?" Takashi asked, making sure he had her complete consent. 

"That sounds wonderful, where?" She asked, a huge smile gracing her lips. Takashi could feel that send a twitch to his cock, she's just too much. 

"My room?... If you're comfortable with that." Takashi added, trying to keep from appearing creepy at all costs. 

"I'd love to." She said, as she began to kiss and lick his neck while he pulled out his phone to call his driver. He couldn't tell her to stop, she was too intoxicating. 

"Yes... same place, as soon as possible. I'm bringing a guest back with me." Takashi told his driver while desperately holding back groans and moans. That girl was going to get it when they got to his place. 

 

They met his driver out front. Takashi silently shooed the driver away as he came up to open the door for them. Takashi wanted to open the door for her, this night was going to be perfect no matter what he had to do. 

Once in the back of the limo, Takashi raised the separation from him and his driver. The moment it was all the way up, Takashi immediately grabbed Haruhi by the arms and kissed her harder than at the club. As he held her, he laid back in the seat with Haruhi on top of him. He then felt a little cocky, and reached to grasp Haruhi's ass in his huge hands. She released a significant moan. Takashi then slowly rubbed her ass in a circular motion while still kissing her. As he bit her lip lightly, he lifted his hand slowly. When she tried to grind into him a little, he gave her a light smack. 

He watched her expression carefully, trying to figure out if he messed up or unlocked an incredible secret. He saw as she yelped quietly, then looked him right in the eyes and licked her lips a little. Takashi's erection came back ten fold. Though, right before he could do anything, they felt the vehicle come to an abrupt stop. Haruhi quickly got off of him and straightened her clothes and hair, Takashi tucked his erection underneath his belt and wiped the sweat from his forehead and hairline. 

Takashi opened his door, quickly got out, ran around the back of the car, and opened Haruhi's door, as though it'd kill him to not do it himself. He lead her into what seemed like a back door. Through a kitchen, then an empty dining room, a few halls. One, of which Takashi smacked her ass, again, getting another tiny yelp. 

They finally stopped at a certain door, Takashi opened the door and lead Haruhi in. He took her coat then gestured to a couch. As she walked to it, he hung up her jacket and locked the door. Haruhi curiously looked around, taking in his plain yet unique room, with a few trophies here and there, and the occasional family photo. How cute. 

After locking the door and taking his coat then shirt off, he walked up to Haruhi with a purpose in his step. He needed her. He immediately took her hand and guided her to his bed, onto which he promptly, carefully tossed her on and then straddled her, holding her hands with his hands on either side of her head, and kissing her almost forcefully. The surprising act made Haruhi moan into his mouth, as his tongue went and searched through her entire mouth. 

The rest of the world began to disappear as Takashi started unbuttoning Haruhi's top, resisting the urge to just rip the buttons off. As he uncovered her torso, he saw her simple but cute nude colored bra. She was never one to take looks over comfort. Takashi loved it though. 

When he finished stripping her of her shirt, he immediately began kissing and nibbling from her lips, to her jaw, slowly to her neck, more slowly to the collarbone, and then finally to her breasts. He got a little rougher there, trying to leave marks on her, wanting her to remember this night as long as possible. 

He snaked his hands behind her to unhook her bra, seemingly smoothly, and then be rid of it. He threw it somewhere across the room haphazardly. He began kissing and lightly biting her nipple while he unzipped her pants and started pulling them down, only breaking away from her to completely take them off and haphazardly throw them as well. He quickly did the same to himself, before gripping Haruhi's hips and grinding them down onto his large erection. She gasped at the contact and pressure on her clit. Takashi's cock twitched on her as he watched her reaction. He loved this side of her, there's nothing more satisfying than your partner being completely helpless to your touch, only able to mumble a name and moan and scream. 

Which she did. He pulled her panties to the side and began to tease her clitoris directly. She started to writhe in the pleasure, almost screaming. 

"Mori-semp-!" He cut her off, clasping his palm to her lips. He wasn't having any of this Mori nonsense. 

"Takashi or master. Nothing else." He looked her dead in the eyes, his expression stern and serious, yet surrounded in lust. She watched him as though he'd leave if she didn't. All she wanted was to make him happy and to feel good. 

He carefully took his hand from his mouth, then placing that hand on her supple ass once again. She took the opportunity to play with him a little. 

"What about daddy?" She questioned, a smirk appeared on her lips when she felt Takashi twitch and get even more painfully hard. He was losing his cool. 

No, that can't happen, not yet. 

He held her hands down once again, and put his lips to her ear. 

"Have you been bad?" He whispered, followed by a sharp, slightly harder spank. She could feel herself drenching her panties, this was definitely the most erotic experience of her life. She couldn't believe how she just let go and broke every wall she had for Takashi. She did love him, but she thought he'd think her weird for having these fetishes. 

"I think I've been very bad." She said in her most sultry of voices, a smirk growing on her lips. Takashi couldn't handle holding off for much longer. He quickly slid her panties off of her beautiful hips, and then threw them as well. He could smell how turned on she was, and he loved it. His hand moved to her labia, then teasing her clit again. She couldn't handle it, she needed him inside of her. 

"Please?" She begged, not being able to form me graceful sentences.

"Please what, little girl?" He said, low and demanding in her ear, then licking that ear's outer shell. That sent chills to her every nerve, leaving behind goosebumps. 

"Please... fuck me." Her face is now red. She's never said anything like this, she loves it but it's a little embarrassing. Takashi took that as a hint to lay off a little. He kissed her sweetly, as he removed his boxer briefs. When Haruhi looked at it, the girth took her by surprise, but what really caught her attention was the six perfectly aligned and placed bars in the underside of his cock. Who would've thought, the quiet Mori would have a ladder piercing there, or at all. 

Haruhi's curiosity took over her as she leaned down, jacking him off lightly in her hand, then tasting the tip by swirling her tongue on the tip. Then she took it into her mouth slowly and gradually, becoming more aroused with every metallic taste she gets. Takashi broke his cool harder than ever before. He couldn't find the strength to even attempt to stop her. Hell, he almost expected her to think it was gross. Thank god she's not repulsed. 

She began a nice rhythm, bobbing her head and teasing with her tongue. She couldn't take the whole thing in but she did everything she could to accommodate him. However, just before he reaches his end, he pulls her away, panting and huffing. She was confused but taken out of it as soon as he began to lick her breast, then down her stomach, and then to her clit. He spelled his name with his tongue on her clit and he drove Haruhi crazy with nothing inside of her. Then, as if he could read her mind, he shoved his pointer and middle finger deep into her. She gasped then screamed a little when he passed by her g-spot. To which he took notice, and came back to the spot, prodding and curling into the spot. She couldn't stop herself from yelling his name out. Takashi loved every second of this. Hearing his name from her like this is painfully arousing. He abruptly stopped teasing and playing with her. The quick stop made her buck back into him a couple times before whining about the lack of contact. 

He held her hips and placed her in front of him perfectly. He quickly thrusted his pierced cock into Haruhi's pussy, stopping when he felt what he could only assume was her cervix. Haruhi continued screaming louder, his name hopefully not echoing the halls. Takashi couldn't care less though, all that mattered was hearing his partner unable to contain her pleasure. 

Once she quieted some, he began moving in and out. Starting slowly, and gradually going faster. He found her g-spot again and hit it over and over until he could feel her beginnings to her release. Takashi felt the pressure, and then, to his surprise, a wet feeling. She came incredibly hard, squirting all over his cock. He couldn't stop himself. He came right then and there, inside of Haruhi while she squirted on him, soaking his bed too. Not that he really cared. 

The orgasms' aftereffects finally wore off as the two laid together, naked in Takashi's wet bed. There was no possibility of getting off that bed, they were exhausted and basking in the feeling of their newly found love. They laid together, staring into each others' eyes. No words, just love and expression. They just needed to be with each other.


End file.
